


Artwork for Samsara; a wandering-on by Kalliel.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean uses Sam. It's an act of both salvation and damnation. S3/4.





	Artwork for Samsara; a wandering-on by Kalliel.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Samsara; a wandering-on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310907) by [kalliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel). 



> kalliel very kindly gave me a blanket permission to create artwork for any of her fantastic pieces of fic. I don't want to sign on to ridiculous amounts of exchanges as an artist this year but I do want to keep my hand on, so I asked her if I could from time to time create her something to go with one of her stories. She was very lovely and said yes.
> 
> This is for her story Samsara; a wandering-on, which I adore. the imagery alone is breathtaking but the story itself is heartbreaking. Anyways, here's the piece. I hope you like it bb!


End file.
